


Connect the Dots

by BrandenJacob



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reid, Bottom Spencer, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Moreid, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Top Derek, Top Morgan, True Love, Workplace Relationship, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandenJacob/pseuds/BrandenJacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,<br/>circling your lips.<br/>Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you,<br/>I can tell you do.<br/>I know all your favorite spots,<br/>and tonight we will connect the dots.<br/>-the Spill Canvas.</p><p>A couple thousand words worth of hot sex, what else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of Heathridge Manor, Spencer's hair is messy when he gets on the plane with Derek right beside him and this is obviously where they were right before that.

_"He just is, I just am, and we just are."  
\--------------------------------------- Lang Leav_

  
  
Spencer had his hip cocked as he leaned against the door frame and his eyes slowly traced over the quote painted over the headboard. Derek had spent so much time doing the stenciling and painting the words in deep purple. Even though Spencer moved in with him without the knowledge of the team over a month ago, that was the piece that made it finally feel like home. Spencer tightened his grip on the mug in his hands and took a sip of the cocoa he had made himself. Derek came up the stairs and was soon behind Spencer, closing his hands on the boy's hips, letting his thumbs dip into the waistband of his boxers. He kissed the back of his neck softly. "Maybe we should get in bed, pretty boy," he said softly and kissed his ear. They hadn't had a night off in a few days. Spencer pouted.

"I just made this, it'll get cold," he said in response, but Derek could hear the smirk on his plush pink lips. Derek nipped his ear lobe. 

"You'll be warm enough," he said softly. Spencer let out a slight chuckle as he walked towards their bed and placed his mug on the bedside table and then sat on the edge of the bed, admiring Derek. He was wearing some plaid pajama pants, the elastic of his underwear would generally be visible and that led to the conclusion that there was nothing beneath them. Spencer let his tongue dance over his lips. 

"You know, it's incredible how smooth you are. Anyone else would just seem like a joke if they said half of what you say," Derek was told. He smirked and shook his head as he flipped the switch to cut out the overhead light. Smooth is exactly how Spencer's skin looked, his thighs and his collar bones that barely peeked out of the dip in the purple v-neck draped over his sharp shoulders. Smooth is how his lips looked, illuminated by the touch lamp on his side of the bed that always managed to glamour his skin gold. Spencer took another drink and Derek slid into his side of the bed with a sigh. Spencer dimmed the light by just one tap and then they turned to face each other as they settled down. Derek smiled and kissed his nose. "How did that show end, by the way?" 

"Oh, it was the Priest's wife in the end, actually.. The embarrassment of him having an affair was so much so she staged the robbery," he replied. Spencer nodded. 

"I thought so," he said and Derek laughed because of course he did. But then, they were both laughing. "How sad is it that we watch crime shows in our downtime?" he commented with his hands running up Derek's chest. By 'watch crime shows' it was more like Spencer reading and Derek doing anything but pay attention to the tv - they were sharing the background noise. It made Derek feel like the luckiest man in the world, that Spencer was that comfortable with him. Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer's lips while he was still smiling. Spencer shut his eyes and kissed back. Derek hummed into it and then eased off. Spencer raised his eyebrows. "What about keeping me warm?" he asked in a cheeky tone and Derek kissed him again, this time without the intention of stopping.  
Spencer was quick to start their tongues rolling together with rapacity - that was his favorite, the slick and sweet feeling of Derek's mouth all over his tongue. Derek's mind couldn't really get on the same track as his hands for the first few moments of Spencer's delectable assault as they fought for purchase on the thin violet fabric that was so rudely obstructing their skin from kissing as hotly as their mouths. 

"Off," Derek managed, and Spencer leaned off him long enough to obey. He placed the shirt right behind him on the bed and then he was against Derek again. Spencer was easily someone else when he was this close to Derek, he was calm and he finally found a way to hit the brakes in his brain because someone this gorgeous deserved all the attention he could give. Derek pushed Spencer back down against the bed and moved on top of him, dragging his lips down the keen line of his jaw eliciting a stuttered moan. Derek's mouth felt like silk, and so did his defined back when Spencer's hands 

"Fucking shit," he cursed and dipped his fingertips deeper against Derek's taught muscles as he felt that perfect smile sink down against his neck. Derek knew Spencer wanted more, and the made his spine feel wet and electric - lighting his insides up and making every nerve in his body lose its mind. He bit hard into the prominent clavicle, making the boy arch up to grind their stiff cocks against one another. Derek moaned and rose up, fingertips splayed out on Spencer's abdomen with one hand, the other hand moving to work his nipples. Rapture, the purest word for how god damned good it felt - and Spencer let it ripple through him and he moved with it, any direction he could to get more. Derek's hands explored more, alternating touch from his shoulder to hips.

"Pretty boy," Derek cooed down to him, entranced in the opportunity to watch as Spencer's pale skin flushed pink and his cock was straining in those boxers. On the next drag, Derek started sliding them down and off. When Spencer brought his legs down, he used his toes to start tugging Derek's pants off too. "Determined and pretty," he added and stood up to strip off. Spencer folded one arm behind his head and gripped his cock with the other, giving himself one slow tug. 

"This is amazing," he told Derek and then reached for him, and they slotted back together as Derek laid with him. They kissed like they were starved, and writhed against each other with tangled legs. Derek's hand was wound into Spencer's hair making him whimper, and Spencer's hands trembled over Derek's hips with a ghosts touch. It was so light that Derek couldn't be sure. 

"I love you," Derek finally replied to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. It wasn't a usual occurrence that they had this much time to take each other in and Derek refused to waist it. He smiled at Spencer. "Lie down right, let me rub your back," he suggested. Spencer shook his head at first. 

"No, I'll rub yours," he said, bottom lip reaching past the top in a pout. 

"You rub my back every day," Derek reminded him, as if he hadn't known. Spencer smiled and turned over onto his stomach, and he couldn't stop his eyes fluttering at the soft material of the sheets brushing his cock. A fat wet drop of heat pooled itself in Derek's stomach at that look, and he moved to sit behind Spencer, in between his slightly parted thin legs. With large and certain hands, he started to rub his back. He massaged deeply, and every so often his one hand couldn't resist tugging the back of Spencer's hair. Time fell away from them, and this massage became Derek licking down Spencer's spine, to Spencer drawing his knees beneath himself. Derek kissed over the swell of his pert porcelain ass, rubbing his thumbs into the back of Spencer's hips. Spencer's face was buried into the pillow but hiding those noises he was making was a hopeless endeavor. His cock was straining now, aching in such a way that he could have used it to time his pulse, and his hole was fluttering with each uncontrollable shiver. Derek's warm tongue finally flatly pressed onto his rim, soaking it before he dared to suck softly. 

"Oh my g-oh," Spencer managed. Derek pulled his cheeks apart and nipped his way down towards Spencer's balls and then licked his way back up and kept going with persistent sweeping strokes. He let go so he could bury his face against Spencer as he ate him open, and he moved to slowly stroke his cock. Spencer's hips weren't sure which way to buck, and his thighs had given up the fight and just quivered. 

The pleasure was agony, Derek's tongue twirled and probed at Spencer's heat. The first time Derek suggested this, he had been way too embarrassed but now he was nearly riding his tongue and relishing the feeling of spit dripping down to his sac. Derek backed up to catch his breath and used the pad of his thumb to press inside of Spencer, finally. He hummed and pushed back on that too. Derek went ahead and wiped his face off and slowly pushed his thumb in and out, listening to the soundtrack of his lover's lungs. Derek felt dizzy with Spencer's tightness wrapped around his finger and his sweet heady taste in his mouth. He replaced his thumb with his first two fingers, and Spencer made a sharp little noise but adjusted quickly. 

"You're so beautiful," Derek praised. "I'm going to take such good care of you, I'm going to be so deep inside of you..." He used his words along with his fingers to get Spencer ready, and soon it had worked because Spencer turned onto his back and reached for Derek. Derek licked over his cock as he crawled up his body. He gave Spencer a quick kiss and retrieved a warming lube from the bedside table and coated his cock with it before coming down on Spencer. They kissed and Derek's cock finally found relief as he slowly stretched Spencer around it. Soon, they were one. 

Derek started to roll his hips, keeping his strokes long and deliberate. Spencer was panting and kissing on Derek's shoulder. Derek had his arms on either side of Spencer's head and was moaning right into his ear. Spencer could feel him sweating, and the way that made his cock feel when he moved against the man's abs was more than sensual. His svelte legs found their way around the man's body and Spencer drug his nails down Derek's back which only encouraged him. He picked up speed, and found more depth at the slightly altered angle. Spencer's head tipped back, he felt downright salacious as he felt his ass pulse around Derek's thick and rigid cock. He worried his lip between his teeth and gripped onto him more as slowly, each nerve in his body came alive. His stomach got tighter and tighter until pleasure burst forth from the sensation, and his cock nearly poured cum between the two of them. "Fuck me, deeper, agh," he begged, and Derek chased Spencer's orgasm as he was told - pounding into his clenching hole. 

"Fucking tight, wet hole, all over my cock, it's so good," Derek whispered in his ear and met his lips, not slowing his thrusts as Spencer's aftershocks drove him wild. Spencer forced his tongue into Derek's mouth only briefly, because Derek got up and hooked his arms under Spencer's knees and fucked him hard. Spencer's eyes rolled back and he tried to bounce with Derek for even more - and just that greed was enough to make Derek cum. Spencer felt each spurt painting his insides with each reckless snap of Derek's hips until he fell in beside Spencer - his skin was ablaze and Spencer cooled that flame with gentle kisses over his lover's shoulder. He melted back onto the bed and they laced their fingers, because they were too hot to cuddle just then. "Fuck," Derek breathed. 

"I love you," Spencer replied in little more than an exhale. Each breath they drew was jagged, and they shared silence as they found their way back down to earth. Derek finally turned towards Spencer and reached past him to grab his shirt, he used it to wipe Spencer off before pushing it off the bed, he tapped the lamp before he fell back on to where he was. Spencer hugged onto him and kissed his cheek as his eyes adjusted to the new darkness in the room. 

"I love you too, baby boy," Derek told him. Both of them fully satisfied, it didn't take very long before heavy eyelids dropped the gate to allow sleep in. Spencer was softly snoring, and it was so peaceful, and almost the last sound Derek heard before going under into his dreams.

Then their cell phones rang simultaneously.


End file.
